pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Announcement:Online
The original post can be found here. We should be online & stable once again. We did not pay Cole off or anything, we just talked for a while and he's decided to leave this community and leave us alone (for whatever his reasons are). We will continue to keep our high levels of protection which might cause some lag. I will keep the bonuses active until tomorrow to compensate. He wanted us to say something about him & what happened So Cole originally started DDoSing us a couple months ago with prettfy big attacks (50 gigabits/s) and I don't remember why. After a little back and forth, he finally left when we upped our protection quite a bit on our OVH server. After a while we decided to strip our server of its protection to make it less laggy, and it was fine for a while. Recently, Cole came back and started DDoSing us again. Now the attacks started at his old 50 gb/s, but he kept increasing them as we raised our protection (up to 250gb/s). He claimed he could go higher (which might not be untrue) but our host decided to nullroute us (because if they didn't their datacenter would go down) Our new host was being unresponsive and bad in general, also Arre randomly dissapeared since he was on holiday so it really came down to me, mike & equinox to solve the problem. In the end Arre told me he had configured a new protection "anycast" that would stop his attacks, but he once again took down the server. This is when I decided to pay him the 5 million pkt that he wanted. The next morning Arre told me that this protection was not fully configured last night and we could stop him. I told him that we need to concentrate on the new site release, not on stopping DDoSers right now... we already paid him so we might as well take the delay (we supposed he would stop for weeks). About one day later Cole came to us with more demands which I refused to meet. I ignored him until last night until he once again was threatening a DDoS. I was tired of his arrogance and decided to ban and wipe him, we thought that he couldn't break our new protection... we were wrong. That's what happened the last day. Today, after trying different protections etc which all seemed to go into the gutter... (we were about to pay $5,000 for protection right before this ended) How it ended: Cole admitted he was being unreasonable & that he was deciding to leave the server for good. He wanted to make a point to Arre - that we could not win against him. Regardless of what his motives for leaving are we are thankful for it. Regardless of what I think of Cole I do give him one thing: next time someone else flaunts DDoS threats in our faces we can laugh at them.